Monster
by ASAP Rocky
Summary: summary inside. one-shot. This is based off the song 'Monster'.


ASAP: Hey ASAP here. I'm just writing this because I got nothing better to do.

Summary: Yami hasn't come out of his room for hours. Atem, Yugi and friends check up on him, but are surprised when they hear him singing a song. Will they find out why he hasn't come out? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or the song ''Monster'' by Eminem fict. Rhianna.

It was currently twenty-past-five and Yami still hasn't come out of his room.

''Yami get down here now! Dinner was ready twenty minutes ago!'' called Yugi from the Kame Game Shop kitchen.

No answer.

Yugi sighed.

''Atem could you help me get Yami's ass down here?''

Atem nodded. They went up the stairs to Yami's room. They knocked on the door.

''Yami, open this door!'' They yelled at the same time.

No answer.

They both groaned and decided to get their friends' help. They ran down the stairs and into the living room. Once they got there they told their friends the problem. They all nodded in understanding.

They jolted up the steeps to Yami's room. When they got there, they heard a muffling noise on the other side of the door. They all put there ears against the door to listen.

Yami singing: Monster by Eminem fict. Rhianna

I'm friends with the monster

That's under my bed

Get along with voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me

Stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy

Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek

Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey

Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me

Been wanting my cake, And eat it too

And wanting it both ways

Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated

When I blew seep and it was confusing

Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam

Hit the lottery (oh wee)

With what I gave up to get was bittersweet

It was like winning a huge meet

Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need to shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think

Cause I'm...

I'm friends with the monster

That's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me

Stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy

Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

oh oh oh oh

Well, that's nothing

oh oh oh oh

Now I ain't much of a poet

But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment

And don't squander it

Cause you never know when it could all be over

Tomorrow so I keep conjuring

Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?

there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wondering?)

I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen

Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster

And save me from myself and all this conflict

Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it

My OCD is conking me in the head

Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking

I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying

Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the...

I'm friends with the monster

That's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me

Stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy

Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

oh oh oh oh

Well, that's nothing

oh oh oh oh

Call me crazy, but I had this vision

One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian

But, until then, drums get killed and I'm coming straight at

Emcees, blood get spilled and I

Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track

Give every kid who got played at

Pumped the feeling and shit to say back

To the kids who played 'em

I ain't here to save the fucking children

But if one kid out of a hundred million

Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great

It's payback, Russel Wilson falling way back

In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that

Straw in the gold chump I will spend

Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack

Maybe I need a straightjacket , face facts

I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that

It's nothing, I'm still friends with the...

I'm friends with the monster

That's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me

Stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy

Yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster

That's under my bed

(Get along with)

Get along with the voices inside of my head

(You're tryna)

You're trying to save me

Stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy

Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

-Song end-

They all stood there, silent, not knowing what to say. Then Atem knocked on the door.

''Come in'' Yami answered quickly.

Atem came in. Atem didn't know it, but Yami had a gun. Yami made his way, slowly, to Atem. He then held up the gun, which in return Atem's eyes widened.

He said ''Yami! Put the gun down now!''

''Move any closer and i'll shoot''

Yami then moved the gun right where his heart was.

''Move any closer and i'll shoot myself''

Atem moved back, then lunged at Yami, who fired, but thanks to Atem's great timing, it only shot Yami's stomach instead of his heart. Yami fell on the floor. A shock of pain ran through his body.

His vision was getting blurry. He was in to much pain to move. He just lay there, his breathing getting shallow. Then he passed out from blood loss. The last thing he remembered was Atem getting up, then everything went black.

Atem got up, he moved closer to his motionless lover. Tears starting to form in his eyes, he thought the worst. He then noticed his breathing was slow, so at least he wasn't dead.

'But he will be if I don't hurry up' he thought. Then he ripped a part of his shirt off and put it on Yami's wound. After it was tied, he picked him up and put him in his bed.

-3 hours later-

It had been three hours since Yami passed out. Atem thought of all the reasons why Yami would try to kill himself, then it hit him. The song Yami sang showed his feelings. He wanted to kill himself from the start.

He heard groaning, he then turned to Yami who was slowly waking up. He opened his eyes looking around his room. He then sat up, wincing a little as he did, and looked at Atem, who's expression was mad. And I mean mad.

Yami looked down, ready for what was to come.

''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF YAMI!''

Yami looked up, tears streaming down his face.

''I...I'm sorry Atem'' he chocked ''T-the only r-reason I did it w-was b-because when a-all our friends g-go out, y-you d-don't even b-bother to ask m-me if I w-want to g-go'' he sobbed even harder. He was now holding on to Atem for dear life.

Atem was shocked at what he was hearing.

''I'm sorry Yami, I didn't know you were left out all the time'' he said.

''BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TRY TO KILL YOURSELF!'' Atem shouted.

It must've be right next to Yami because he just kept crying. Atem's face softened. He really didn't like hurting his lover, nor let alone crying. After a few minutes the crying stopped.

Atem lay Yami down on his bed.

''I love you'' Yami said.

''I love you too'' Atem said and kissed him on the lips.

Yami went to sleep that night, and Atem asleep right next to him.

* * *

Well hope you all enjoyed!

Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
